helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Do me a favor
|Next = }}Do me a favor is Suzuki Airi's solo debut album. It will be released on June 6, 2018 in two editions: one regular and one limited. The album features "dance side" tracks inspired from her time in ℃-ute and "band side" tracks inspired from her time in Buono!. Three tracks are collaborations with all-female bands SCANDAL and Akai Koen, and reggae artist SPICY CHOCOLATE. Suzuki is also credited as lyricist for the first time for "#DMAF", as well as a co-writer for "perfect timing" with AKIRA. The Limited Edition Blu-ray includes music videos and a solo live recording."Do me a favor [Blu-ray付初回限定盤]" (in Japanese). Neowing. Tracklist CD Song order to be determined. *Mikansei Girl (未完成ガール; Incomplete Girl) *Iin ja nai (いいんじゃない; Isn't It Fine?) *Kimi no Suki na Hito (君の好きなひと; Your Favorite Person) *Candy Box *STORY - Suzuki Airi × SCANDAL *Hikari no Kata e (光の方へ; Towards the Light) - Suzuki Airi × Akai Koen *#DMAF - Suzuki Airi × SPICY CHOCOLATE *DISTANCE *Moment *Good Night *perfect timing *Be Your Love *Watashi no Soba de (私のそばで; By My Side) *Tabun ne, (たぶんね、; Maybe,) *start again Limited Edition Blu-ray #TBA Bonus Items Venue Pre-order Postcard Those who pre-order the album at the Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ venue"鈴木愛理 6/6発売 1stCDアルバム『Do me a favor』 会場予約受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2018-03-23."鈴木愛理 6/6発売 1stCDアルバム『Do me a favor』 COTTON CLUB会場予約受付のお知らせ(予約特典追加)" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2018-04-23. and at the BOMBER-E M. Night TV studio recording on April 22, 2018"鈴木愛理 6/6発売 1stCDアルバム『Do me a favor』 メ～テレ『BOMBER-E M.ナイト』会場予約受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2018-04-06. will receive an original postcard (six types total) with a chance of it being signed by Suzuki. Domeafavor-postcardsamples.jpg Venue Pre-order DVD Those who pre-order the album at the Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ venues from April 9 to April 16, 2018"鈴木愛理 6/6発売 1stCDアルバム『Do me a favor』 Zepp東京・会場予約受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2018-04-05."鈴木愛理 6/6発売 1stCDアルバム『Do me a favor』 なんばHATCH会場予約受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Suzuki Airi Official Site. 2018-04-05. and at the Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ from April 24 to April 29, 2018 will receive a special 20-minute DVD titled Do me a favor ~introduction~ Suzuki Airi (Do me a favor～introduction～鈴木愛理). The disc art was designed by Suzuki herself. Domeafavor-introductionDVDdisc.jpg Album Information Concert Performances ;Mikansei Girl *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;Iin ja nai *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;Kimi no Suki na Hito *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;CANDY BOX *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;STORY *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;Hikari no Kata e *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;#DMAF *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ ;DISTANCE *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;Moment *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;Good Night *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;perfect timing *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;Be Your Love *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;Watashi no Soba de *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;Tabun ne, *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ ;start again *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ Videos 鈴木愛理 Do me a favor -Dance side Trailer- 鈴木愛理 Do me a favor -Band side Trailer- References External Links *Discography: Suzuki Airi Official Site, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Albums Category:Suzuki Airi Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album